Dade Leviathan
One of the most famous and oldest members of the Templars of Twilight, Dade Leviathan was elected Kage of the Templars of Twilight 15 different times. He dissapeared, however, in 2876 ABY and is presumed deceased. =Early Life= Dade Leviathan was born Marcus Nagdir Dade on the planet of Alderaan, on the fourth day of the second standard month of the year 900 before the battle of yavin. He was born at almost exactly four standard hours before morning and have bright blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. He was a plump, happy, young boy that rarely cried and when first looking upon the world, simply laughed and looked upon it with wonder. And as his mother took him in her arms for the first time, he simply sqeulled with delight upon seeing her shiny black hair and began playing with it, as if it was the first toy he had been gifted with. Marcus was born to Shira and Largo Dade on Alderaan. Largo was a native alderaan citizen, who had lived there his whole life. He was a painter and poet and had become so famous at the time of Marcus's birth that he was continually invited to the Viceroy's house to paint him and his family. Whatever his fame, however, there were many artists on Alderaan, and so Largo couldn't afford to charge a lot of money. The Viceroy, however, was generous and the Dade family was able to get by comfortably enough with the commission from Largo's Paintings. Shira Dade was an Icarii and a native of Vestar. When she was five years old, her father and mother moved their family from the planet in search of a better job for Shira's father so that he could better fill the seven children he had been gifted with. And so ever since she was eleven, Shira had lived upon Alderaan. Marcus grew up happy, or at least until he was two years old. Tragedy and Humility When Marcus was two years old, his father became violently ill. When the doctors did everything they can and told Shira that Largo only had a few weeks to live, Shira was heartbroken. Marcus, while not knowing what was going on, could sense the distress. While nobody yet knew it, he was already extremely powerful in the force but had not yet managed to manifest it physically. However, as he felt his Mother's pain he began crying so violently that neighbors halfway down the block heard it. And luckily for the Dade family, one of their neighbors was being visited by a Jedi. When the Jedi heard the crying, he felt it also through the force. Whatever was causing it had a tremendous force signature, and the Jedi had to investigate. Upon entering the Dade household, he found both two year old Dade and Shira lying around the bed of Largo, crying. Largo was violently ill and was slowly drifting away. Seeing the ailing father, the Jedi asked to help and began laying his hands upon the man, drawing the sickness out of him. After two days, Largo was feeling better than he ever had. The Jedi had used his force powers to heal the man and the whole family was grateful. "My good man," Largo said with tears in his eyes, "How can we ever thank you?" Without missing a beat, the Jedi replied, "By allowing me to take your son to be trained as a Jedi." The Dade family then realized they had traded a father for a son. Not being able to refuse the Jedi's request because of what he had done for them, the Dades agreed and the Jedi took away a happy and bubbly Marcus who apparently thought he was just going on holiday. Life at the Jedi --completed later--